


fanvid: I Shot You Down; Harry/Draco

by itsforscience



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Drarry, Fanart, Fanvids, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I use the Pensieve. One simply siphons the excess thoughts from one's mind, pours them into the basin, and examines them at one's leisure. It becomes easier to spot patterns and links, you understand, when they are in this form." - Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanvid: I Shot You Down; Harry/Draco

**Direct links** :

[YOUTUBE](http://youtu.be/-_F26VO5zco)  
[VIMEO](https://vimeo.com/41903351) (password: **bangbang** )


End file.
